An Unlikely Meeting
by ChasCT2
Summary: What happens when the Zerg discover Equestria? Complete and utter chaos that's what. Rated T for mild language and violence. This is my first story that I have published, leave reviews and PM me if you have questions. One shot.


**An Unlikely Meeting**

Kerrigan was wondering to herself on how she got here and why she asked this god of chaos for his help for dealing with Amon.

Discord the God of Disharmony who had approached her and asked her to stop invading this world and killing it's inhabitants who had hardly put up any meaningful resistance to stop her and her zerg swarm.

He invited her to a party to discuss the terms of the treaty, which was to the delight of the ponies and their neighbors the Dragons and Griffons.

"Who invites someone to a party to discuss a treaty in the first place?" She thought.

_(One Day Earlier)_

She discovered this planet by accident when her Leviathan was forced out of Warp which intrigued her to no end until she noticed the planet beneath the Leviathan.

Kerrigan decided to study this planet before consuming it in her quest to stop Amon.

The planet while beautiful was simple, only having three different continents and the rest of the planet was ocean.

She reached out with her mind and to her shocked discovered ponies... actual sentient ponies!

She had accidentally touched the mind of Rainbow Dash, who was a female pegasus who at the moment was thinking about the grand meeting between the dragons, griffons, and ponies. The meeting was being held to discuss about the massive strange object in orbit above the planet which had appeared only a day earlier and haven't moved since.

She also discovered the other two continents were home to two other different races attending the meeting; the Griffons and Dragons.

"How intriguing" She thought to herself.

After extracting all the useful information from her mind, she sought out another mind to extract information from.

She began to take information from the pony known as Twilight Sparkle who was another subspecies called a unicorn and was female. Twilight was at the moment unaware of what was happening and was talking with the supposed rulers of this planet, the two Alicorns known as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

They were discussing on what to do if they had a first contact situation on their hands. They agreed to negotiate with the aliens when they chose to contact them and possibly study the aliens.

Quickly taking all the information on the different species and the planet's name, Kerrigan exited her mind and began to analysis it.

She spent the rest of the day discussing what to do with the planet which was called Equestria and it's inhabitants with Zagara, Stukov, Izsha, Dehaka, and Abathur.

Zagara wanted to assimilate the entire planet and use it's resources since she considered the inhabitants to be too soft and weak just like the Terrans to be any use to the swarm.

Stukov wanted to negotiate with the inhabitants so they could form an alliance and finally have an ally instead of being hated by just about everyone in the galaxy.

Izsha just wanted to do whatever Kerrigan wanted to do just like always.

Dehaka wanted to collect the essence of the different species so he could evolve along with the Primal Zerg.

Abathur wanted to dissect the ponies so he could learn how they could harness magic and possible add that ability to the swarm.

Kerrigan decided now was the time to strike after having a heated debate against wither or not to invade this peaceful planet and consume it's peaceful residents.

"Release the pods!" Commanded Kerrigan.

Thousands of pods then proceeded to launched out of the Leviathan as it lower itself into low orbit.

_(Down below in Canterlot)_

Twilight Sparkle was leaving the castle, thinking about what her mentor had told just minutes before.

"What an amazing day this has been!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"First contact with a new species, I wonder what they'd look like?" She thought to herself.

Then the sky began to darken ominously.

"How strange, it wasn't suppose to rain until next month." She thought to herself as she noticed the darkening sky.

She bumped into her friend Pinkie Pie who was staring at the clouds with a curious expression on her face.

Hi Twilight, is it suppose to rain tentacles?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"What?! Why would it be raining tentacles Pinkie?" Twilight replied worried that her friend had finally lost the last of her sanity.

"Look out, it's coming this way!" Screamed somepony.

A zerg drop pod crashed several feet away from the duo which sent dirt and debris into the air.

Ponies began to approach the crash site of the pod when a zergling leaped out of the crater the pod zergling was screeching and snarling at the ponies while more of it's brethren join it out of the crater.

"Ugh what is that disgusting thing?" Screamed a mare.

"Oh first contact!" yelled Twilight excitedly which caused several ponies to give her a WTF face.

She pulled out a notebook and began to take notes "Have a insectoid appearance, large teeth and claws, and have wings on their backs" She mumbled to herself.

Pinkie Pie ran over to the small swarm of zerglings yelling "Hi big insect things, do you like parties? Do you like cake and cupcakes?" All the while doing her signature fuck you to physics defining leap.

The zerglings look to one and another wondering "WTF, why isn't she scared of us?"

One of the zergling decided enough was enough and leaped at Pinkie Pie, claws extended but then a ball of energy slammed into the zergling sending it flying into a building which collapsed on the zergling.

Twilight lowered her horn after realizing what she just did which shocked her the most considering she just attack a creature and possible killed it but then realized she just probably saved her friend's life doing so.

The zerglings now realizing not to take these once thought harmless creatures lightly anymore, decided to charge the group of ponies before they had a chance to escape.

They leaped at the ponies who had closed their eyes waiting for the end, began to opened them slowly and saw butterflies fluttering around where the zerglings once were.

Wondering who saved them, they began to look around until they heard laughter. They looked up and saw Discord floating there laughing and rolling around in the air at the zerglings' predicament.

"Why are you here Discord?" Twilight asked seriously.

"Why to help you and create chaos my dear." Discord reply with a grin.

Then they heard screams and saw thousands of pods raining from the sky and saw a massive shadow in the clouds from which the pods appeared to be coming from.

As more and more of the pods fell, the screeches of the zerg and the screams of the ponies increased.

"Well that shape appears to be the source of our problem." Discord said and he disappear after finishing his sentence.

"Wait!" Screamed Twilight depressively cried out, hoping to stop Discord.

He appeared next the Kerrigan who was overseeing the invasion.

"Well, looks like we have a naughty thing here now don't we." He said to her which cause her to turn around so fast Discord could barley keep track of her and find one of her bone like wings centimeters from his face.

He snapped his fingers and Kerrigan's wings disappear which caused her to grasp from shock.

"Now we can't have that now can we?" He asked her.

"Who are you and how did you get aboard my Leviathan?!" She demanded fiercely which didn't faze Discord at all.

He gave her a disappointed look and replied "Why I'm Discord, the god who loves to create chaos." While doing a mocking bow to her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"The Queen of Blades." Kerrigan replied.

"Oh my, I'm dealing with royalty here! He exclaimed sarcastically."And I would kindly ask you stop killing the ponies, that's my job you know."

"And if I don't?" She questioned.

"Then I'll turn this Leviathan inside out." He replied with a grin.

After several moments She replied "Fine, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to talk, you must have loads of stories to share and make a peace treaty between you and the ponies while we are at it." He replied "We can meet in one day at my place to discuss the details"

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Why in the sky of course my dear, you can't miss it, it's a giant rainbow colored mansion, and is hanging upside down you know." He answered and in a big cloud of pinkish smoke, he was gone.

_(The Next Day)_

Kerrigan arrived at Discord's house and rang the candy cane shaped door bell which sounded like laughter as it rang.

Kerrigan already knew Discord had told the leaders of the ponies, dragons, and griffons, that the zerg would stop attacking them after today.

She was worried because she realized she could die here if she pissed off Discord, after all the things she saw him do after searching through Celestia's memories of his last ruling of Equestria.

He answered the door wearing a blue tuxedo with a red tie and wearing a top hat.

"You came!" He exclaimed surprised

He brought her inside and began to show her around, she saw a Death Star disco ball with a mini red squids screaming "HELP US." which were swarming around the disco ball. Discord's house to say the least was interesting, Kerrigan reckoned it could complete with some of the houses on Korhal. He showed her the table which had dancing silverware which confused her since metal wasn't able to be alive nor could it dance.

Discord noticing her face said" It's magic" with a big toothy grin.

"Of course magic, just great." Kerrigan thought to herself sarcastically.

"Now down to business." He said as he sat upside down while sipping some tea. He snapped his fingers and in a blue cloud of smoke, emerged four zerglings wearing top hats and carrying a wooden cane. They then began to dance to 'Terran up the Night'

"I have a proposal Discord." Kerrigan blurted out quickly while wondering how did he steal four of her zerglings without her noticing.

"And what might this proposal be oh Queen of Blades?" Discord replied.

Kerrigan noticed he was intrigued and that means she might save her swarm with her offer.

"Oh nothing much, a exchange." She answered.

"An exchange?" He asked confused.

"I'll order the zerg to stop attacking this world and you don't destroy us, and if you help me with someone, I'll give you the entire Koprulu Sector for you to torment to your heart's desires." She offered.

"And who might this someone be?" He asked.

"Amon" She finally said after a few seconds.

"AMON! As in the Amon the last Xel'Naga?" He exclaimed, surprised clearly shown on his face.

"Yes, you fool that Amon" She laughed. She knew she had him hooked right then and there.

"Ok, we have an agreement then" He said as he offered her his hand thinking "Trolling someone like Amon is going to be the best challenge in my life." he thought as he extended his hand to Kerrigan while having a grin on his face.

"Agreed" She replied as she shook his hand.

She was thankful that she saved her swarm but felt guilty that she had sold out Jim and Zeratul and their allies to Discord.

From that day on, the Koprulu Sector will remember that day as the day Sarah Kerrigan sold out the Sector to utter chaos and doomed the Terrans and Protoss to Discord's sick amusement.

**Author's Notes**

**Hi fanfiction, this is my first story that I have published, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I would first like to thank Lord Izanagi for being my beta reader and who also helped me to write this story.**

**Don't forget to leave a review wither it be good or bad, I'll respond when I get the time.**


End file.
